Como é que se diz eu te amo?
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Hugo precisa de ajuda com uma garota. Para dar um bom exemplo, Ronald Weasley conta um momento inesquecível de sua vida.


Terceiro lugar no challenge de cenas do Resort! Tks, Ily!

**Disclaimer, capas e afins: **Vide profile  
Boa leitura!

**Como é que se diz "Eu te amo"?**

Naquela tarde de domingo ensolarado, a família Weasley decidiu ir para o parque de diversões. Seria um desperdício muito grande ficar em casa, ainda mais tendo a sorte de Hermione ter tirado uma folga do trabalho.

– Você trabalha demais, Mione – disse Rony, ao aparatar com as crianças e a esposa em frente à bilheteria.

– Mas Rony, tem que entender que não posso deixar acumular trabalho. Hermione segurava a mão de Hugo, que prestava atenção nos brinquedos.

– Também não pode deixar nossos filhos trancados em casa num domingo... – Rony falou, de modo que apenas Hermione pudesse ouvir, Rose puxava o pai para a bilheteria: estava ansiosa para entrar.

Hermione não respondeu à provocação, apenas olhou feio para o marido, que riu baixinho e foi com a filha mais velha comprar os ingressos. Como se ele não soubesse que ela se preocupava com o bem-estar e lazer dos filhos!

– Aonde você quer ir primeiro, querido? – ela perguntou a Hugo, que não tirava os olhos da montanha-russa.

– Ali – ele apontou para o mesmo brinquedo, os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

– Acho que você ainda não tem altura suficiente, Hugo, mas não se preocupe, logo vai ter... – Hermione respondeu, cautelosamente. Afinal, não queria que ele pensasse que a mãe o estava repreendendo, portanto mudou de assunto – Pena que seus tios não puderam vir também.

– A tia Gina teve que levar o Albus ao St. Mungos de novo, mamãe?

– É... – Hermione tentava se conter em repreender os sobrinhos, mas já era a terceira vez aquele ano que Lily roubava a varinha de Gina e sempre metia Albus com algum acidente mágico, desta vez com um nariz saindo de uma das mãos.

– Vamos à roda gigante primeiro, Hugo? – Rose, que voltara com Rony da bilheteria, já com os ingressos na mão, pegou a mão de Hugo e os dois correram para entrar.

Hermione apenas observou os filhos, sorrindo. Rony a abraçou pela cintura.

– Ainda bem que ela tem a inteligência Granger... E a animação Weasley. Às vezes ela me lembra Fred e Jorge.

Ela não respondeu, apenas correspondeu ao abraço carinhosamente. Rony nunca mencionava Jorge isoladamente, sempre se referia aos dois irmãos. Nunca superou a morte de Fred, nenhum dos Weasley no fundo superou, nem mesmo ela.

– Vamos, ou vamos perdê-los de vista – ele puxou a esposa, às vezes Rony fazia o papel dos filhos.

Mal eles chegaram à fila do brinquedo, Rony se dirigiu para o carrinho de doces, pedindo para guardarem seu lugar enquanto comprava algodão doce.

Enquanto ele comprava os doces, Hermione observava seus filhos interagindo. Rose já contava seus 10 anos, e no ano seguinte seguiria para Hogwarts, com sua inteligência precoce. Não podia sentir menos orgulho de Hugo, que também gostava de livros, embora preferisse ficção em vez de livros históricos, e também fascinado por quadribol. Ele ia a todos os jogos em que Gina conseguia ingressos. Não era difícil para ela, já que recebia de cortesia dos amigos que ainda seguiam a carreira de jogadores.

Rony logo voltou para a fila, com algodão doce para as crianças e uma maçã do amor para Hermione. Ela sorriu ao receber o doce e só então percebeu que ele não estava só.

– Olha só quem encontrei – disse ele – Os Tyler. A Katie não é sua amiga, Hugo?

O menino sorriu, sem graça, e ficou com as orelhas rosadas ao ver a amiga de escola, que era um pouco mais alta do que ele, apesar de ter a mesma idade; os cabelos eram curtos e lisos, de cor escura, assim como os olhos. Eles entrariam e Hogwarts dali a dois anos.

– Como vão? – Hermione cumprimentou a família Tyler com um sorriso – Querem nos acompanhar na roda gigante?

As orelhas de Hugo ficaram mais rosadas ainda, mas só Rony percebeu. Ao que tudo indicava Hugo certamente gostava da amiga de escola. Ficou imaginando se ele era tão ciumento quanto Hermione, pois Ronald jamais admitiu sentir ciúmes. Claro que não. Obviamente. Nem por Victor Krum. Aliás, Victor-quem?

Durante todo o passeio, de repente, Hugo ficou mais falante do que o normal. Cortava tudo o que Rose queria dizer, o que a enfurecia e resultava em alguma discussão. Hermione tentava apartar, um pouco envergonhada dos dois brigarem diante de amigos, mas logo eles voltavam a se falar como se nada tivesse acontecido. E sempre que Rose perguntava algo a Katie, Hugo se colocava entre as duas, interrompendo sempre e tentando chamar a atenção para si.

Rony e Hermione se entreolhavam de vez em quando, ambos cientes das demonstrações de carência por parte do filho, mas eles se mantinham neutros a maioria das vezes, porém Hugo sempre tentava chamar mais a atenção, principalmente quando queria se exibir nos jogos.

– Vou acertar todos, vocês vão ver! – disse ele, já com a espingarda do tiro ao alvo.

– Vai nada! – caçoou Rose – Aposto como não consegue, seu fominha! E vai ser muito bem feito, porque era a _minha_ vez de jogar!

Para tristeza de Hugo, ele errou quase todos os alvos, provocando risadas maldosas em Rose, que fez com ele se afastasse quase correndo da barraca. Rony foi atrás dele e só conseguiu acalmá-lo depois de prometer ir ao carrinho de bate-bate, brinquedo que Rony detestava.

– Qual é realmente a graça dos carros baterem uns nos outros? – ele perguntou para uma Hermione risonha, quando Hugo bateu em seu carrinho com outro veículo. O bom humor votara: ele estava acompanhado de Katie.

Ao fim da tarde, antes de se despedirem, os Tyler convidaram a família Weasley para tomar sorvete, em agradecimento pela companhia.

– Vai querer sorvete do que, Katie? – a Sra. Tyler perguntou.

– Morango e chocolate!

– Querida, não pode exagerar, você sabe. Depois fica com dor de barriga. Escolha um deles.

Katie, se sentindo vencida, escolheu o de chocolate. Para surpresa de Rony e Hermione, Hugo escolheu o de morango – ele sempre gostou de flocos.

– Psiu, Katie... – Hugo sussurrou timidamente, tentando manter a discrição, o que era difícil para uma criança de 9 anos – Se você quiser, pode pegar do meu também, aí vai ser dois sabores...

Ela sorriu radiante e aceitou de bom grado o sorvete. Os dois conversavam animadamente, apesar de ser num tom de voz mais baixo, como se escondessem o a brincadeira do sorvete para que ninguém percebesse. Rose parecia mais ansiosa em alcançar a bolsa da mãe.

– Oh, Merlim! Quer alguma coisa, Rose querida? – Hermione perguntou, depois de sujar a manga da blusa, devido a um puxão de Rose em seu braço.

– Mamãe, meu livro! Você prometeu!

Rony olhou enviesado para a esposa. Desde o início ele foi contra a idéia de Hermione levar na bolsa um exemplar de "Hogwarts, uma história" que Rose tanto insistisse. Diversão era diversão. Só concordou depois de Hermione o convencer de que "cada um tem uma maneira de se divertir! E os livros fazem parte da diversão, oras!". Claro que era conversa de louco, mas como resistir aos olhos suplicantes e quase às lágrimas (que ele concluiu serem de mentira mais tarde) da própria filha, que assistiu a discussão escondida atrás da porta e flagrada pelo pai?

– Rosy, tem certeza? – foi Rony quem perguntou.

– Papai, ano que vem eu vou para Hogwarts, eu tenho que conhecer tudo de lá! – a menina respondeu como se fosse uma verdade universal e um absurdo o pai não compreender.

– Seu tio Harry discordaria de você veementemente. – disse Hermione, sorrindo, mas retirou o livro da bolsa e o entregou à filha mesmo assim.

– O que é veementemente? – perguntou Katie.

– Quer dizer que o tio Harry não concorda de forma alguma e ainda faz uma contra-argumentação do que eu falei – Rose respondeu, mas ainda que de modo simplificado, não pareceu convencer Katie por completo, mas ela preferiu mudar de assunto.

– Você já aprendeu muita coisa sobre Hogwarts?

– A-ham, e estou quase na metade. Mas mamãe já fez um monte de correções, às vezes prefiro olhar as anotações dela ao livro, mas a letra é tão miúda que nem sempre consigo.

Hermione corou ao ouvir o comentário da filha e Rony balançou a cabeça, achando graça. Pelo visto, o "príncipe mestiço" não era o único a fazer anotações úteis nos livros.

Hugo, por sua vez, não achou graça nenhuma. Perdeu o apetite e fechou a cara o resto do passeio, lançando olhares de interesse algumas vezes para o que as meninas conversavam que passou a ser Hogwarts. Ele também iria pra lá, gostava de ouvir as coisas que a irmã falava, mas ela fazia questão de roubar a companhia de _sua_ amiga e isso o irritava.

Após chegarem em casa, Hermione percebeu a apatia de Hugo e chamou a atenção do marido.

– Rony, pode me ajudar a tirar a mesa?

– Quê? Mas você não pode?... – e diante do olhar significativo de Hermione, ele se ergueu rapidamente – Tudo bem... Crianças aprontem-se para dormir, que já vamos.

Hermione colocou a louça na pia com a ajuda da varinha e Rony fez um aceno com a varinha e a louça começou a ser lavada.

– Ron, percebeu o comportamento de Hugo hoje no parque? E o jeito que ele ficou quando a Katie começou a conversar com a Rose?

– Deve ser ciúmes – disse Rony, tranqüilo, depois de ter certeza de as crianças não estavam ouvindo – Ele puxou a você, tem ciúmes até dos amigos.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas não discutiu.

– Indiferente de quem ele herdou essa característica, Hugo está chateado.

– Eu vi – Rony ficou sério – Será que ele não prefere resolver isso sozinho?

– Ele é só uma criança, mesmo que quisesse resolver sozinho, acho que é bom dar algum conselho ou mostrar algum apoio. Vá falar com ele.

– Por que eu? E aquela história de "resolver os problemas juntos"? – ele perguntou, em um fingido tom de tristeza.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

– Ele é seu filho, Ron. Tem coisas que um filho só conta para um pai.

– E uma filha só para a mãe, entendi. – ele deu um beijo na esposa e subiu até o quarto do filho.

* * *

Hugo não conseguia ficar parado na cama. Virava de um lado para outro, sem conseguir relaxar. Sentou-se na cama e encarou a clarabóia no teto do quarto, admirando as estrelas. Faltavam dois anos para ir para Hogwarts e ele não queria saber de decorar um livro gigante sobre a futura escola. Será que ele era normal?

Talvez sua irmã não fosse normal. Uma menina de 10 anos que deixa o sorvete derreter porque se distraiu com a leitura não deve ser nada normal. Mas talvez, devido à genética (que sua mãe prometera explicar do que se tratava), esse interesse absurdo de Rose fosse normal, e ele era o anormal.

Desde sempre ele sabia que Rose teria o maior destaque em Hogwarts por suas notas, ela sempre roubava a cena, chamava a atenção pelo seu intelecto, e isso o irritava algumas vezes, porque ela tem a inteligência, já ele...

Hugo não ouviu a porta se abrir, mas a claridade do outro cômodo invadiu seu quarto, fazendo com que notasse a figura alta e esguia de seu pai.

– Já escovei os dentes e usei o fio dental que nem mamãe ensinou. – disse ele, rápido.

– Que bom, vovô e vovó Granger ficariam orgulhosos – Rony riu, se aproximando da cama e se sentando.

Ronald encarou o filho atentamente, o menino não o olhava nos olhos, mantinha a cabeça baixa, como se tivesse feito algo de errado. Rony observou o filho em silêncio, dando tempo para ele. Sabia que Hugo queria falar, mas não sabia o que dizer.

Ainda sem encarar o pai, o menino arriscou:

– Pai... Você gosta de mim?

Rony arregalou os olhos.

– Claro que sim! – respondeu rápido.

– Mesmo se eu não for inteligente como a Rose, você ainda vai gostar de mim?

– Quer pergunta, filho. Os pais sempre vão amar os filhos. Veja seu tio Percy, ele fez uma burrada muito grande na época da guerra, mas minha mãe continuou gostando dele, apesar da tia Gina ter dito vários nomes feios para ele na época.

–­ Mas é que a Rose é tão inteligente, que todo mundo acaba gostando mais dela do que de mim. – Hugo falou, fitando o pai – Até meus amigos, e eu não acho certo!

­ – Você não gostou que a Katie conversasse com a Rose, não é? – o menino confirmou com a cabeça e Rony continuou – É comum ter ciúmes de quem se gosta, mesmo dos amigos. Só não pode querer que eles falem apenas com você.

– Mas eles são _meus_ amigos! Não _dela_! São meus e _só_ meus, oras! A Katie tinha que falar só comigo, ela não estuda com a Rose.

– Acho que é cedo para você entender, mas um dia vai saber que existem assuntos que as meninas gostam de conversar entre elas, sem a presença de meninos. E vice-versa.

– É, eu sei – o menino se afundou um pouco na cama. Mas é que...

Hugo parou hesitante. Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Filho, você está _gostando_ da Katie? Você sabe, aquele gostar diferente de amigo?

O menino não respondeu de imediato. Arregalou os olhos para o pai, que não pôde ver, mas sabia que as orelhas do garoto ficaram rosadas.

– Eu? Gostando dela? Bem, eu... – ele respondeu num sussurro baixo – Acho que sim...

Rony não sabia bem como agir. Não sabia se dava risada, se sentia orgulho pelo filho, se ficava feliz por ele ou se ficava preocupado com a precocidade da situação do filho. Seu filho, gostando de uma garota, naquela idade?

– Será que ela quer namorar comigo? – Hugo perguntou naturalmente, fazendo com que Rony quase caísse da cama.

– Be-em... – Rony gaguejou, procurando as palavras certas. Seu filho querendo namorar naquela idade era algo novo para ele – Já perguntou para ela?

– Não, pensei que ela pudesse perceber isso de cara. – Hugo coçou o queixo, pensativo.

– Acredite filho – Rony falou taxativo – As mulheres não percebem facilmente, você tem que pegar pesado.

– Como a mamãe percebeu, então? – Hugo estava ansioso.

– Quando você crescer, eu vou te dar um livro bastante útil. – Rony deu graças a Merlin que estivesse escuro, assim Hugo não veria suas orelhas vermelhas – Presente dos seus tios.

– Mas... – o menino tinha muitas dúvidas, e as informações de Rony só o confundiam mais. Talvez se o pai explicasse algo que aconteceu com ele, seria mais fácil – Pai, como você e mamãe começaram a namorar? Você disse que gostava dela?

Rony coçou a cabeça, sem graça. A lembrança de Hermione deixando vários dentes de basilisco caírem no chão para correr para seus braços e lhe beijar não conta como começo de namoro, conta? Porque depois disso, depois da guerra, foi como se eles já estivessem namorando desde o casamento de Bill.

– Não foi bem assim, acho que ambos demonstraram, de certo modo... Mas o dia que eu pedi sua mãe em casamento, esse dia sim, eu disse que gostava dela.

– Gostava muito?

– Um "_tantão_" assim – e Rony abriu os braços, de modo a indicar o tamanho do sentimento – E ainda gosto, claro.

– E como foi?

Rony sorriu. Lembrar daquele dia lhe trazia boas lembranças, e alguma dor de cabeça.

– Vou lhe contar...

* * *

– Tudo começou quando seus tios, Harry e Gina, marcaram a data de casamento.

– Mas o que isso tem a ver com a mamãe?

– Você verá. Lembro como se fosse hoje.

"Hermione estava muito calada desde que Harry pediu Gina em casamento. Achei muito estranho, ela com certeza deve ter ficado feliz por eles, estavam namorando havia cinco anos, quase o mesmo tempo que eu e sua mãe.

Durante uma semana ela ficou um pouco fria comigo, distante. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Nem nos falamos direito, primeiro porque o meu trabalho me ocupou bastante e segundo porque sempre que tinha um tempo livre, era a Hermione a ficar atolada de trabalho. O pior era que além do trabalho do Ministério, ela era voluntária num orfanato trouxa, não que seja ruim, mas é que tomava ainda mais tempo dela.

No sábado, dia da minha folga, ainda tentei falar com ela para sairmos, passar o dia fora.

'– Não posso Rony' – foi o que me respondeu – 'Tenho um festival para organizar no orfanato e não terei tempo, sinto muito. '

'– Então eu passo lá para te ajudar, quem sabe você não termina mais cedo?'

'– Melhor não, sinceramente. Não quero me distrair. '

O que me intrigou não foi a resposta em si, mas o tom que ela usou. Decididamente, a Mione estava com raiva de mim. Mas o que será que eu tinha feito dessa vez?

No sábado Harry foi almoçar lá em casa, na casa dos seus avós, digo. Ele e Gina estavam bem animados, sinceramente a conversa deles me deixava um pouco enjoado. Mas acho q isso era porque eu estava com saudades da Hermione.

'– Ainda bem que vocês vão se casar logo, assim param de tanta 'rasgação de cena' na minha frente' – eu não me contive, estava bem rabugento, confesso.

'– Pelo menos Harry assumiu que quer ficar comigo, não fica aí sem fazer nada, deixando a namorada na expectativa'. – Gina falou naquele tom desafiador dela.

'– Do que é que você está falando? A Hermione está na expectativa para quê?' – Não me leve a mal Hugo, mas às vezes eu precisava de uns bons empurrões, e ninguém melhor que a Gina (ou talvez os gêmeos, quero dizer, Jorge), para fazer isso.

'– Você é muito burro, Rony... Namora a Hermione praticamente há mais tempo que eu e Harry depois de reatarmos e acha que ela vai esperar você tomar uma atitude a vida toda?'

'– Mas... ' – eu não estava entendendo nada, aí olhei para o Harry, que ergueu a mão discretamente, mexendo na aliança de noivado. 'Então era isso. ­– Você acha que ela quer que eu a peça em casamento?'

Gina suspirou, resignada.

'­– Acho que ela espera pelo menos uma demonstração de sua parte, para que ela não se sinta frustrada por encontrar alguém de quem gosta, mas que tem medo de compromisso. '

'– E quem disse que tenho? Você não sabe de nada, Gina. Devia era cuidar do seu enxoval e deixar que eu cuido da Hermione.'

'– Você é quem sabe, mas não vai encontrar nenhuma solução naquele livro que Fred e Jorge lhe deram antes do casamento de Bill. Ou pensa que não sei?'

Ela se levantou da mesa e foi ajudar minha mãe na cozinha. Deu oportunidade para que Harry falasse comigo.

'– Você acha mesmo que a Mione quer que eu peça a mão dela em casamento?' – confesso que quando perguntei estava um pouco nervoso.

'– Eu acho' – ele respondeu com sinceridade – 'Ela está chateada, mas não quer ficar te pressionando. Vai que ela pensa mesmo que você não quer compromisso, mas eu sei que você tinha outros planos. Não chegou a contar a ela?'

'– Não, eu queria fazer surpresa... ' – passei a mão pelos cabelos, ainda nervoso – 'Acho que entendi porque ela não quis que eu fosse ao orfanato, agora vou ter que sair'.

'– Vai contar a ela?'

'– Não tem jeito – eu me levantei e caminhei até a porta – Senão, ela pode não querer me esperar mais, e eu não posso perder a mulher da minha vida, não é?'

Harry não respondeu. Ele entendeu perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer e apenas sorriu de modo cúmplice."

Rony parou a narrativa. Hugo esperava pela continuação e como esta não veio, quebrou o silêncio.

– E o que mais?

– Pedi a mão da sua mãe. – Rony respondeu, simplesmente. O menino percebeu que ele sorria.

– Mas foi só isso? Você chegou ao orfanato e pediu? É assim que se diz que a pessoa gosta de outra?

– Não foi bem assim, eu tinha um plano e o executei. E com perfeição – ele respondeu, com certo orgulho.

– Mas... – o menino abriu a boca, frustrado. Ser adulto pelo visto era mais complicado do que se imaginava.

– Eu passei no orfanato e sem que a sua mãe percebesse, falei com algumas crianças.

– E o que você falou? – o menino perguntou ainda mais curioso. Rony apenas riu.

– É melhor contar como foi a reação da sua mãe, primeiro.

"Eu a vi do jardim, ela estava numa das salas, preparando umas flores de papel para ornamentar as janelas. Ela podia fazer isso do modo bruxo, mas estava num orfanato trouxa, eu mesmo não conseguiria, mas me aproximei para tentar pelo menos dar meu apoio moral.

'– Oi' – eu falei, e ela se assustou. Não esperava que eu aparecesse.

'– Ah, oi' – a coisa tava feia, ela quase não sorriu – 'O que está fazendo aqui?'

'– Resolvi ajudar, acho esse negócio de organizar festas no estilo dos outros o máximo'.

'– É mesmo?' – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, daquele jeito que faz quando fica desconfiada.

'– Er... Não. Mas queria falar com você. Pode ser lá fora?'

Ela concordou, sem muito entusiasmo. Caminhamos em silêncio, até que eu não agüentei mais e a peguei pela mão.

'– Mione, antes de começar, as crianças estão chamando a sua atenção ali naquela janela'.

Hermione olhou para uma das janelas que servia de sala de aula. As crianças estavam segurando, cada uma, uma placa que consistia de uma letra. No total, eu precisei de 24 placas. Fora o trabalho de organizar as crianças todas no lugar exato. Mas finalmente naquela semana eu consegui fazer a Hermione sorrir."

– O que estava escrito na placa? – Hugo perguntou.

Rony se levantou e com um aceno da varinha, fez aparecer os mesmos dizeres no ar: EU TE AMO! QUER CASAR COMIGO?

– E o que ela respondeu? – o menino perguntou na mais pura inocência. Rony riu.

– Bem... Na verdade, ela não respondeu de imediato, só ficou me olhando, com cara de boba... E cá entre nós, ela estava linda.

Ela desfez o sorriso, pelo menos tentou, e se voltou pra mim.

'– Rony, você não tem que... Não tem que me pedir porque o Harry pediu a Gina'.

'– Hermione, antes de mais nada, eu quero saber se você está com algum problema. Eu te fiz alguma coisa?'

'– Do que é que você está falando?'

'– Você tem me evitado a semana inteira! Isso tem a ver com o pedido do Harry para a Gina, não tem?'

'– Rony, se até agora você não percebe meus motivos para ficar chateada com alguma coisa, então não posso fazer nada para ajudar'.

'– Hermione... '

'– Rony eu...' – ela suspirou, parecia realmente cansada. Ou chateada, eu apostaria na segunda opção – 'Olha, desculpa... Eu acho que é o excesso de trabalho, mas eu vou voltar pra lá e aí podemos sair, tudo bem?'

'– Não, espera aí. Sabe, o Harry me disse uns dias antes que ia pedir a Gina em casamento. Eu fiquei feliz, mas chateado ao mesmo tempo'.

'– Por que você ficou chateado?'

'– Porque eu queria pedir a sua mão também, mas estava esperando uma promoção no trabalho. Sabe como é, eu quero ser um chefe de família responsável e não quero que falte nada para você'.

'– Você está dando alguma desculpa? – ela me interrompeu, eu odeio quando ela faz isso – 'Rony, eu também trabalho, caso você não se lembre e não vejo como isso poderia nos impedir de...'

'– Eu sei, eu sei! Foi de orgulho bobo, Mione. Mas acontece que...'

'– E você não tem que me pedir em casamento só porque Harry e Gina firmaram compromisso'.

'– Acontece que – eu continuei, sem me importar com a interrupção dela – Eu recebi um aumento essa semana e ia te contar. Eu planejava te pedir em casamento no dia das bodas do Harry, mas já que recebi a grana, eu ia te convidar para procurarmos uma casa... O que acha?'

Ela não me respondeu, parecia ainda insegura.

'– Mas... Rony, eu não quero assim. Você não tem que me pedir... '

'– Eu não tenho, mas eu quero. E você, quer?'

Então eu dei a ela uma daquelas flores de papel que ela fazia. Quando ela pegou, percebeu que havia um anel amarrado no caule – e isso eu fiz enquanto ela estava olhando para as crianças, quase deixo a aliança cair de tanta pressa para fazer surpresa.

'– Eu te amo, Hermione. Casa comigo. '

A resposta dela foi um beijo e a criançada que assistia adorou o show. Depois, ela me obrigou a ajudar na organização da festa... à moda trouxa. Acho que foi castigo por tê-la feito esperar."

Hugo sorriu. A história do pai o animou um pouquinho.

– Se você gosta da Katie – disse Rony – então conte a ela. Não deixe que ela pense que você só está falando isso porque se sente pressionado, só seja sincero. Agora vá dormir.

Rony deu um abraço no filho e o ajeitou nas cobertas. Já na porta do quarto, Hugo o chamou:

– Pai, e se ela quiser me dar um beijo?

Rony sorriu.

– Você a abraça forte e beija de volta. Mas... Acho que para vocês dois, por enquanto é melhor ficarem só com as mãos dadas.

– Nunca beijei ninguém. – o menino falou, apesar de não demonstrar muita preocupação – O seu primeiro beijo foi com a mamãe? E o dela, foi com você também?

– Boa noite, Hugo. – Rony se apressou em fechar a porta. De repente, o assunto começou a ficar chato.

* * *

Hermione esperava o marido no quarto e já estava na cama, lendo um livro grosso, quando Rony entrou.

– Então? – ela perguntou. Rony suspirou e começou a se trocar.

– Tudo sob controle, eu acho. Mas nosso filho é precoce para relacionamentos.

– É o primeiro amor dele – ela sorriu, ao pensar nisso – Espero que curta bastante.

– Eu também. – ele ajeitou os lençóis para se deitar – E por falar em amor... Já disse que te amo hoje?

– Só quando acordou – ela respondeu, marota.

– Isso é uma falta grave. Melhor compensar com... O que você tem em mente?

Hermione não respondeu, apenas sorriu e, já sem o livro nas mãos, se aproximou de Rony, o beijando com amor.

**Fim.**


End file.
